


History Class

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22





	History Class

Noah is about to fall asleep listening to his history professor drone on about WWII, when there is suddenly a hand on his thigh. He glances over at Luke, but his boyfriend seems to be completely immersed in the lecture. Then, as if feeling Noah’s gaze, a small smirk appears at the corner of Luke’s mouth and his hand starts to move up Noah’s leg.

“Cut it out,” Noah whispers, blushing fiercely and trying to shove Luke’s hand away.

The girl on his other side glances over and raises her eyebrows, and Noah’s blush deepens. Just minutes later Luke’s hand is back, creeping further up Noah’s thigh. He doesn’t want to attract attention, so he tries to pull away without saying anything this time. Luke’s not having it. He stops teasing and presses his palm right up against Noah’s cock through his jeans. It takes every ounce of self-preservation that Noah has left to not cry out. Luke pops open the button on Noah’s jeans and Noah tries desperately to focus on the lecture, on anything, but then Luke’s hand is directly on his cock and he can’t think anything other than _Luke_ , and _please_ , and _oh, God_.

He’s about two seconds away from coming all over his jeans in the middle of a university lecture hall, when the professor signals that the class is over and the students begin to file out. Luke’s hand is suddenly gone and Noah can’t stop a small moan from escaping his lips. “Luke,” he whines, his desperation obvious. Luke slowly leans over to him, his breath hot in Noah’s ear. “Men’s room, second floor,” he whispers. Noah nods, swallowing thickly.

Neither boy shows up for his next class.


End file.
